Mabel's Diary
by Lizzie Della-Robbia
Summary: In 1st grade, Mabel gets a concussion. She gets an "imaginary friend" named Bill. Her mom and brother Dipper thinks it's silly. But what happens when Mabel says she'll tell Bill, and her father dies. Or what about when Mabel doesn't come home from school one day, and doesn't come back at all? Basically a horror story in disguise
1. 1st Grade

**Hi. I like gravity Falls. I like their fan art. I like the shippings. I like Dipcifica. But I also like Mabill. This is more of a Mabill than a Dipcifica, but that doesn't mean there isn't any. Minor Dipcifica.**

 **Summary: In first grade, Mabel gets a bad concussion. Luckily, she's not hurt. But now, she has an "imaginary friend" named Bill Cipher who is her only friend. Nobody can see him. Not her mom, not her dad, not even Dipper. But who knows, maybe it is her imagination. And who knows, maybe she will become a hero, or maybe a serial killer.**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Hello! My name is Mabel Pines. Welcome to my diary. I am in secund grade..

I have sad news. 1 year ago, I had a thing Mommy calls a "concosion". I had fallen of my bike. I was writing it to the park with Dipper.

Luckile, a boy my age named Bill showed up and called the hoptil.

Bill is my freind. He is nice.

He has golden hair. He wears a sut that it yello. It's dezeyn has briks on it. He has a eyepatch on his rite side.

Bill is watching me rite this. He says that he is always watching me. I don't mind, he is stil really very nice.

I have a twin bruther. His name is Dipper. He is the yunger twin. I am the oldur twin.

Wenever I tell Dipper about Bill, he says that im funny and keeps on playing. It makes me sad.

Mommy is the same way.

I don't know were my Daddy is. Daddy was mean to me and made Bill sad. He left. I was sad. I dint eat, slepp, or use the batroom.

Daddy wudn't come back from work. Then Bill said he is sleeping under the garden. I was hapy.

I luve Bill, he is the nisest guy I've known.

Luve, Mabel Pines.

* * *

 **So... my inspiration is very weird. It's multiple pictures done by a girl that talks about an imaginary girl, or a ghost, named Lisa. They're really weird.**

 **This is Mabel in second grade.**

 **Next she will be in 3rd grade.**

 **Also, I can actually spell correctly, and I know how to actually spell these words, I just chose to have her misspell words.**


	2. 2nd Grade

**Hello! I am back!**

 **I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY! Why? Because I got reviews!**

 **Anyway, I'd like to thank:**

 **Scorching Streaks of Paint - followed and favorited the story; reviewed**

 **saphirabrightscale - followed and favorited the story; following me**

 **Legend (Guest ) - reviewed**

 **Guest - reviewed**

 **So, let's get onto what you've all come here for:**

 **THE DIARY OF MABEL**

 **By: TheOTPSareREAL**

 **This is when Mabel is in third grade, meaning she is 9**

* * *

dear diary,

welcome back! i'm really sorry. thanks to dipper, i lost you on our birthday. it wasnt dippers fault thogh, he was on a sugar rush... and so was i...

ok, maybe i was the one that lost you.. but none of that matters now right? bill is back, and he is mad at me i think.

he said he went to a place called gravity falls. i didnt belive him. i was laughing and telling dipper of the imaginari place called gravity falls.

dipper said he didnt care. he said to leave him alone so he could play with his new friend pacifica.

afterwerds, i couldnt find bill. i was sad again like when i was in second grade. i didn't eat and sleep and use the bathroom.

a week later he came back. the next day, dipper was sad. he said that pacificas mommy and daddy made her go back home. dipper never told me where pacifica went, but he looked in the direkshion of where bill was standing. i was confused

then i took him to my room and then took bill to the far side of the room and told dipper to look at the closet where bill was and then i told him to tell me what he sees

he said that he saw a yellow triangle for a second and when he blinked he said the triangle was gone. i was sad because after dipper said that i looked and bill was still there. i missed when i could tell my brother anything and he would belive me. now he is only hanging out with pacifica or hes sad he isnt hanging out with pacifica. i like that he has friends, but i'm sad that he doesnt stop obssessing over her. i wonder if she would like to sleep in the garden with daddy. maybe bill and i could figure out that desishon.

i love you diary.

love, Mabel

* * *

 **TADAAAA! I did another chapter for those who really liked it!**

 **Also, for another story, i'd like you to tell me what names you like the best. They are japanese names, so I will give the name, and it's meaning**

 **Aiko - beloved**

 **Nami - wave**

 **Rai and/or Raiko - next/next child**

 **Sachi - blessed or lucky ( huh. I have a friend named Sachi, but she is not japanese i think. I thought she was indian )**

 **Suzuki - bell tree**

 **Tama - jewel**

 **ALSO I CAN SPELL! I JUST CHOOSE NOT TO FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY!**


End file.
